


A Salad Argument

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Koliro drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Shiro caught Kolivan having a midnight snack again.





	A Salad Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that HC going around that vegetables are like junk food to the Galra + convo from koliro discord a few days ago. This is so fuckin dumb tbh…
> 
> Title is a pun. I’m not sorry.

Not many things could make Kolivan, Fearless Leader of the Blade of Marmora, quiver. They could face the Empire fleet alone and would feel nothing but slight dismay. Hell, they could face _Zarkon_ himself and they probably would only feel anger. But apparently, the glare that Shiro sent to their direction was one rare example of them.

 

Kolivan’s ears drooped, having caught with their hands on the bowl. Quite literally, as they were currently holding a bowl of salad.

 

“I can explain”, Kolivan offered diplomatically.

 

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, exasperation clear on his face. “Really? That’s your best excuse? I'm– Well, I  _can’t_  tell you what to do, but  _seriously?_ ”

 

That was rhetorical, at least Kolivan knew this. Humans expression was weird; they used words quite incessantly unlike the Galra. But Kolivan supposed that was because they didn’t have many options to express nonverbally.

 

Kolivan wisely waited until Shiro was done with his rant.

 

“This is the  _third_  night in the row you’re eating salad– no! Don’t give me that pout, now!” Shiro chided.

 

Kolivan didn’t even realize they were pouting, but– well.

 

Shiro took the bowl from Kolivan’s hands, his nose scrunching. “And you’re using Plakka sauce?! Do you even remember what happened the last time you used Plakka sauce on your food? Huh?!”

 

An excurciating gastrointestinal pain, Kolivan nearly blurted out an answer. Plakka sauce contained lactose, a substance indigestible to the Galra. But again, that was also rhetorical. Shiro knew exactly what he was asking.

 

Their silence seemed to deflate Shiro’s anger, although he was still pouting.

 

“No more salad for you”, he headed to the– _oh, no_. Kolivan was quick to their feet and chased him.

 

“One more spoonful”, they bargained, ears drooping and lips pouting slightly.

 

Shiro gave them a deadpan in return. “No.”

 

“Just one more bite.”

 

Instead of answering, Shiro held eye contact as he dumped the bowl’s content into the garbage incinerator by the sink. Kolivan scrunched their face sadly.

 

That was a waste of a perfectly good salad.

 

“Sorry, babe, but Ulaz told me to watch your diet”, Shiro gave Kolivan’s forearm a comforting pat. “And like, it’s not like you  _can’t_  eat salad, but keep it to the minimum, okay? It’s not healthy if you keep this up.”

 

“I never complained when you ate Hunk’s greasy cooking”, Kolivan pointed out.

 

Shiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, opening his mouth then closing it. “Okay, you got me. So I guess you need to remind me, huh?”

 

“Speaking of reminder”, Kolivan circled one arm around Shiro’s shoulders and pushed him back to the wall, nuzzling the crook of his neck as their free hand slid into the back of his shirt. “I seem to remember that I need to exercise after eating such unhealthy food.”

 

They nipped at Shiro’s earlobe, watching him blush beautifully.

 

“Well… I don’t mind helping you ‘exercise’, then.”

 

Kolivan smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> check my [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/tagged/arkawrites) ❤️


End file.
